Kristen the Kitschy
KRISTEN the KITSCHY! is the admin of England and one of the creators of Courtly Love. She is best known for playing Princess Mirabelle Writingham and Prince Jesper Klausen. She is probably the biggest push-over admin on the site, and usually doesn't read your applications before accepting them. History Kristen's real name is Kristen. On a lot of sites, she used to go by the name K-Face or krizzygirl206 until the Invisionfree revamp of Courtly Love was opened to the public. Trinity and herself are the creators of the site, when they decided they wanted an RPG with knights and ladies -- it later became what we know now; with kings, queens, several countries and lots of drama. She began RPing as a child playing make-believe, and around high school began playing Dungeons & Dragons when she could find a group. She began forum role playing back in her sophomore year of high school, when ex-admin Lindsay the Lovely introduced her and Trinity to Proboards. She started on a Hogwarts RPG (who's title has changed several times, but she believes it's called Avada Kedavra right now -- she could be wrong.) The same day she was introduced to the word of forum RPGs, they created a site called Magick Academy, which was based on a story her and Trinity had come up with. About two or three years later, Courtly Love was made. Over the past years, she has been an admin on a few sites, and rarely joined sites she didn't make (or one of her friends didn't make.) There was one site (called When in Wonderland) that she loved enough to join a few days after it opened on Proboards. When Courtly Love was created, her main character Princess Mirabelle Writingham was a canon that she later claimed. Same for Lord Victorino Delgado who she just had to adopt. Prince Jesper Klausen was taken because she was going though a Peter Pan phase and wanted a child character -- she also found out she could have TWO royals (which shows what a great admin she is that she doesn't even know the rules of her own site.) Lord Raoul, Lady Adalene were originals from her own mind. She plans to take an Italian character once the new court is released so that she can have one in each court -- she is also a character whore. Currently, Courtly Love is her only site. Her and Trinity create and set up several other sites, but have no solid plans to open them any time soon, in order to keep CL up and running with their full attention and love. Relationships Kristen is not currently dating anyone. She has been told she is intimidating because she is slightly dorky and kind of pretty. She is also slightly afraid of cute guys, and thinks the reason they don't talk to her is because she stares at the group and avoids eye contact because she is extremely shy around them. Her plan is to marry a rich doctor man so she can waste away on the computer all day -- actually, she wants to be a librarian or teacher. Or maybe something else. She's being bad about making up her mind lately. She is real-life best friends with Trinity the Taboo and has been for about ten years. She is also friends with Trinity's younger sister, Tiara the Tangy. Facts *She is allergic to kiwis, lavender, dust, most animals and mowed grass (her biggest fears are needles, spiders, cute guys and drowning.) *Has been a pesco-vegetarian (eats fish) for about ten years. *She wears glasses because she is near-sighted and gets headaches/can't see signs when she's outside. Most pictures of her will not have glasses, since she does not wear them indoors. *Her favorite characters on CL that are her own are Lord Victorino Delgado and Prince Jesper Klausen. Her favorites that are not her own are Prince Antoine Beaumont, Princess Trella Castillo and Lady Catalina Delgado. *For a script writing class in college, she wrote a TV episode for Courtly Love. It made her stress out more than she should have, but she received 100% on it. *She made up the name "Writingham" when the royal canons were created. *Everything is Courtly Love and nothing hurts. *Her and Trinity like to play Soul Calibur 4 and make the characters from CL fight. *She likes rice. *For years she has been trying to get her younger sister (who would totally be called Shelby the Shelfish -- or the Sassy) to join the site. She still hasn't given up. Category:Admins